Underwater naval mines are a constant threat to surface ships and submarines. Submersible towed bodies having sonar sensor arrays are often used to identify naval mines. A submersible towed body is typically towed by a tow platform, such as a surface watercraft. One such watercraft is a remotely controlled unmanned surface vehicle (USV). The USV typically carries a towed body aboard the USV to a desired location and then deploys the towed body into the water. The USV then tows the towed body in search of naval mines. Once a mission is completed, the USV retrieves the towed body from the water. Some towed bodies are towed from a “nose” tow point while others are towed from a “center” tow point. The “center” tow point presents unique challenges when deploying and retrieving the towed body. A typical apparatus for deploying and retrieving a towed body with a “center” tow point utilizes a large boom that supports the towed body via the tow line from the “center” tow point and swings the towed body up and over the top of a pivot point on the surface watercraft.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.